


another mistake to you

by shipperswabbie (SwabbieJilly)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, this emotional trauma brought to you by lionett vineyards, tw: abuse, tw: parental abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwabbieJilly/pseuds/shipperswabbie
Summary: POST EP 92, I needed to work some shit out. TW for parental abuse. A (brief) revisit to Beau’s last night at the Lionett Estate.
Kudos: 34





	another mistake to you

**Author's Note:**

> Not that we really needed more Beau angst, but I needed to get this out of my system. I’m sorry, Beau. I love you <3

Beau was interrupted from a perfectly dreamless sleep by a persistent knocking on her bedroom door. After a few blinks to focus herself, her first thought was that there was some kind of emergency. She sniffed. No smoke. Upon further consideration, she knew her father well...he’d almost certainly collect the goats before he’d let her know, even if there was a fire.

The knocking came again, firmer this time. Every defiant urge in her body told her to ignore it, but Beau suspected it would be easier to just suck it up and answer. It wasn’t worth the fight.

When she opened the door she wasn’t surprised to find her dad, she was just left with no indication of why.

“Let’s go.”

Was this his idea of an explanation?

She scoffed in response. “Now? You’re shitting me. It’s, like, 2 AM. No.”

“Now.” He spat.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Something was off.

“Is everything okay?” She tried to keep her voice even, but her heart rate tripled.

“We’re going.”

Beau took a step back and gulped. “I don’t get a vote on this?”

_ “Beauregard.”  _ It was a carefully measured warning.

_ Right,  _ she thought. Decision made. No room for arguments. At least that was familiar.

“Alright, fine. Gods, just let me grab some pants first.” 

Before she could move away, he grabbed her arm. Hard.

“What the hell, Dad?” She hated how her voice shook.

Without saying another word he pulled her roughly down the hallway.

“Stop! I’ll walk, okay? You don’t—stop!” Tears blurred her vision as she pushed against his grasp. Time seemed to slow as her heart rate thrummed in her ears, legs rubbery as she tried to keep up.

He lead her to the front door where two blue-cloaked figures stood, veiled beneath the silver-lit shadows outside.

Where everything was frenzied and panicked just a moment ago, there was stillness. A crystallized moment of realization dawned, chased immediately by an icy cold pain that cut deep in her bones.

“What—“

“Take her.”

“Dad, wait…”

He turned away. Then the figures moved in.

“Wait dad, please! Let’s just talk about it, okay? Tell me what I did! I know I’m a fuck up, okay? I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you, I promise. I don’t want to go.”

The two figures clasped her shoulders. “Sir?” One of them asked. A feminine and angular face flashed with some semblance of concern in the dim light.

“Please, dad?” It was wavering and pathetic...hardly a step away from begging.

“You heard me.” He said to the people holding her.

They started to tug Beau, gentle but insistent, away from her home.

He didn’t even turn around.

Something snapped within her, the hot tears on Beau’s face ignited an inferno that tore through her body from the very pit of her stomach. She fought against them but they were so strong. Their hold did not so much as twitch against her resistance.

“You son of a bitch!” The words tore at her throat as she spat them, burning wonderfully like a good whisky. “You piece of shit! How dare you! This is bullshit and you know it! I am not your fucking doll! You can’t just toss me away! You’re a coward!  _ You’re _ the worthless one! The only thing special about you is how fucking gullible you are!”

Finally he turned around. Her heart leapt in her throat. Each breath came as a sob as she let her captors take all of her weight in brief moment of surrender.

He marched toward her purposefully. Maybe this was her chance to explain herself, maybe he’d finally hear her out.

“Dad—“

White hot pain flashed across her face in an instant. She blinked a few times, stunned by the unexpected contact.

“Mr. Lionett! You know the Cobalt Soul has the means necessary for this type of intervention. There’s no need for your action...sir.”

At least that’s what Beau could make out around the slight ringing in her ears.

Her father didn’t seem to pay any mind to the shadowy figure that spoke up any more than Beau could.

He said, coldly and precisely as a fine scalpel’s edge, “You will not disrespect me again in this house, Beauregard. We’re done.”

And then he left.

He left her.

**Author's Note:**

> lil-peanutt2 on tumblr ✌️


End file.
